


You Have an Odd Way of Celebrating

by Rhang



Series: Samerik: The AU [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sam Wilson, Captain America Sam Wilson, Celebration sex, Dating, Erik's excited about something and wants to celebrate, Established Relationship, Flashback, Hitting yall with that poetic sex again, M/M, The classic distract your lover while their trying to work because you want attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: “I’m in the mood to celebrate.”





	You Have an Odd Way of Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the label yall. Takes place some time after [Because It’s A Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151570). 
> 
> Any errors you find are mine, just ignore em. (Or let me know, or whatever.)

Sam rolled his eyes listening in on a phone call with Steve and Natasha about whether or not the Avengers should attend some charity fundraiser in their honor. Sam honestly didn’t care and didn’t want to think about leaving the house after the busy couple of days they’ve had out in the field. But since Steve recently retired and passed the mantle of Captain America on to Sam, he felt obligated to make an appearance and give input for things like this as the new Cap.

Sam heard something behind him and saw Erik walk into the kitchen behind him. Sam looked out the window over the kitchen sink and heard Natasha argue that all of them shouldn’t attend because of the security risk.

Sam felt Erik close behind him and felt a hand ghost up the front of his shirt.

Sam muted his call and smiled. “This is a business call,” Sam said softly.

“Oh, it is?” Erik said placing soft kisses against the back of Sam’s neck.

“Yeah, it is,” Sam said feeling want wash over him as he felt Erik thrust against his ass.”Babe, I need a few minutes to finish this call.”

Erik bit gently against his neck and caressed his hand higher up Sam’s chest. “Then finish it babe, I ain’t stoppin’ you,” Erik whispered.

Sam shook his head and unmuted the call.

“So what do you think Sam?” Natasha asked.

“What’s the question again?” Sam asked as Erik kept grinding his dick against Sam’s ass. Fuck, he couldn’t think.

“Having all of us in one place is a security risk?” Natasha asked again.

“I agree, just a few of us should attend,” Sam said before Erik started sucking on his neck. Sam moved the phone from his mouth just in time as a moan escaped his mouth. “Erik, hold up…babe.”

“Sam you there?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m here,” Sam perking up again. “Listen guys, something came up. I have to go run an errand right now. Make a decision, I trust you two, work it out. Text me the plan later.”

“Bye Sam!” they said as Sam hung up the phone and tossed it as he felt Erik’s hand grasping his ass.

“What has gotten into you huh?” Sam asked over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Erik smiled and moved to kiss Sam’s lips. “I cracked it,” Erik said happily.

“You figured it out?” Sam asked ecstatically.

Erik had been toiling away for 6 months on a project for his job and it had caused Erik a lot of stress trying to figure out the algorithms but the answer evaded him at every turn. Until he went back to the start and flipped everything on its head, the answer was clearer from there. It was still a lot of work but he solved it.

“Yes, I did,” Erik said smiling.

“OH MY GOSH! Congratulations babe, oh my goodness! I’m so proud of you,” Sam said kissing Erik all over his face. “I knew you could do it babe, I knew it!” Sam hugged Erik tight around the neck and Erik felt his heart swell at the admiration his boyfriend was showering him with.

“Yeah,” Erik said licking his lips as he looked at Sam once he let his neck go. “I’m in the mood to celebrate.”

Sam grinned to himself and looked at Erik. “That right?”

“Hell yeah,” Erik asked smoothing his hand down Sam’s side and around his hip. “You in the mood for some?”

Sam stepped up to Erik and kissed his lips. “You know I am babe,” Sam said softly.

-

 

“Why are you in such a teasing mood today N’Jadaka?” Sam asked as Erik was fingering him slowly and sucking at his nipple.

“No reason,” Erik said flicking his tongue against Sam’s nipple.

“You’re toying with me,” Sam argued a bit frustrated, wanting to move on.

“You act like what I got isn’t worth the wait,” Erik said evenly looking at Sam before placing kisses against his chest.

Sam touched Erik’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “Trust me I know. I want it right now,” Sam said before reaching down to stroke Erik’s erection in his fist.

Erik rested his head against Sam’s chest and moaned softly. He could cum just from Sam’s handjobs, they were that good. “Babe, babe, relax,” Erik breathed and motioning for Sam to remove his hand.

“I want it. I want it babe,” Sam whispered placing kisses against Erik’s cheek. “Can I have it? Please?”

Erik shook his head and sighed. His man played dirty and knew Erik couldn’t deny him what he wanted for long. It was a shame really. Erik thought he was in control when he sought Sam out in the kitchen earlier with his good news. But it turned out Sam was running this. Erik pulled his fingers from Sam’s body and grabbed the condom he left on the bed.

“Allow me,” Sam said taking the condom and rolled it on Erik’s erection.

“Fuck babe,” Erik groaned feeling Sam stroke him a bit after the condom was on.

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Sam said lubing up the outside of the condom. Erik swallowed a smile and got up to lay above Sam.

Erik placed himself at Sam’s entrance and watched the other’s face as he slid in slowly. Sam held his breath in anticipation but that melted away as he felt Erik inside of him, filling him. Erik stayed focused and gave Sam time to adjust until he could get all the way in.

When his hips met Sam’s ass, Sam was trembling. “You good babe?” Erik asked as sweat had broken out along his own brow.

Sam opened his eyes slowly and looked up at his boyfriend. This nigga knew his dick was Grade A certified, why was he still asking questions like that?

“Erik shut the fuck up…..and fuck me already,” Sam mumbled as Erik leaned down to kiss him. Erik sucked at Sam’s tongue a bit and thrust gently in and out of him. “Thhhe fuuuuck nigga, mmmm, fuuckkkk me.”

Erik smirked and reached down to bring one of Sam’s legs up so he could shift his thrust a bit.

Sam cried out and grasped at Erik’s hip and arm to steady himself with all of the sensations he was feeling. It didn’t matter if Erik hit it fast or slow, it was just so _good_. He moaned deeply and pulled Erik down onto him. Erik went to him and let go of his leg. Sam draped his leg over Erik’s lower back and gripped at Erik’s back feeling his scars under his palms.

“This is always good babe, always,” Erik whispered kissing at Sam’s neck. He smacked Sam’s ass and made Sam tighten around him moaning. “I know you feelin’ this, yeah?” Erik thrust right then and Sam felt that shit in his soul.

“Oh my fucking goodness, Jadaka. Jadaka,” Sam moaned into Erik’s hair as the pleasure started to coil tight in his lower stomach. “So close, so-fuuuck.”

“Come whenever you want babe, it’s your world,” Erik said kissing at Sam’s jaw.

Sam started feeling his orgasm draw closer and felt his body start buzzing pleasurably.  Erik sat up and started thrusting into Sam trying to make him cum because Erik started feeling his own orgasm approaching. He watched Sam’s body grow taut and overwhelmed as he whimpered and bit his lip. His erection laying untouched on his stomach as his hands gripped the pillow under his head.

Erik slowed down and Sam moaned loudly as he came all over his chest and against his chin. Erik watched the display before him and felt his own orgasm take him under. He threw an arm out to catch himself from passing out on top of Sam but felt his body sag warmly after coming. He admired the blissed out expression on Sam’s face and brushed his lips against Sam’s before actually kissing him softly.

Sam hummed softly and opened his eyes to look into Erik’s. They shared a moment in the peace and stillness they’d created and smirked at one another as they felt heaviness set into their bodies. Erik rested his forehead against Sam’s for a second before he pulled out and had to will himself to walk to the bathroom to clean up. He grabbed a towel and wiped down Sam’s flawless brown skin and placed a kiss over the man’s heart before going to rinse the towel out.

He flopped down on the bed next to an already sleeping Sam and pulled the other close in an embrace.

While the project had caused him many headaches and cost him many sleepless nights, if he could have this kind of celebration with Sam, he’d gladly endure the whole process all over again.

Nothing beats this, he thought as he allowed himself to drift off for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is the second fic I'm posting where Sam bottoms. So without saying too much I've got other fics in the lineup for those that want see Erik bottom. So don't write me off just yet y'all. 
> 
> Thank you to those that have commented and given kudos. I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Stay tuned, the next fic in the series is a special one. :)


End file.
